


Damian Is Mildly Annoyed

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 19, F/M, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Mistletoe, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 19 MistletoeA kiss underneath the Mistletoe.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Damian Is Mildly Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

As Damian and Marinette put their little Lyon to bed, Jason, Dick, Tim and Cass were hard at work trying to set up the perfect opportunity to get a picture of their younger brother while he was not scowling. 

The couple left their child's room and began talking. 

"I can't believe how big or little Lyon grew! I feel like he was only born yesterday," Marinette cooed. 

Damian smiled at his wife, "Well that's what babies do, grow. I mean it is their primary function." 

She playfully pushed him, "Oh you know what I mean. And don't go all clinical on me." 

He was about to respond when he noticed a plant dangling over their heads on a piece of string, Mistletoe. 

Marinette gave a cheeky grin to her husband, "Well, who are we to deny tradition." 

He smiled softly, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Habiti." 

It wasn't long, however, until they heard a click and a flash and a toy fishing rod that apparently held the Mistletoe fell on Damians head. 

Damian growled at Cass holding the camera and Jason who was supposed to hold the fishing rod, "I'm going to kill you." 

Cass held up her camera, while Jason yelled down at his brother, "Not when you see the pictures." 

At the sound of the word 'pictures' Marinette's eyes grew wide, "Oh! I want to see!" 

She ran to Cass's side to look at the camera, not noticing Damian's gesture to his older brother. 


End file.
